Ollo
by Elepurix
Summary: He stood there. Skull did. Watching. Waiting. Men with black masks came closer to me, my eyes wanted to close or look away from what was about to take place. But I watched. Watched as I was opened up. Watched as my heart was taken out. I knew that my life would never be normal again.


Usually you don't begin with the past, but it's the old times that's makes us who we are. My life isn't the...easiest thing to understand. But I'm sure it's not the hardest either. I was made to be a spy. What that means? I'm not entirely sure, but my boss always said it to me and now it just sticks. Name? Emily. My boss is Red Skull and I'm an agent of Hydra. At least I was. I can't say it was the biggest mistake of my life, but I can't say it was good either. I'm who I am now thanks to them. I'm alive and that's what only matters to me...

At 6 years old~

The room was bleak, boring and terrible. Just like all hospitals are. Machines beeped around me, the iv pumped my blood, trying to keep me going. The simple fact was, I didn't have much time. My heart didn't want to work. It had a disease. I've heard it time and time again. But I just want to go home. Wherever that may be. Hospitals are scary. Needles are one of the worse things. Another is the silence and look of the place.

But when a disease is found, people search for a cure. Doctors and nurses were desperate and looked for everything. But there was no light, only darkness. I wasn't really scared of death, I was just scared of never being able to be normal. There seemed to be no hope for me. That's when he showed up. The man with the red face.

It was just a normal and dull day. I was in my hospital bed, tired and weak. Like always. I played with my hands singing a little song to myself. One that a nurse taught me. It was positive and gave me a little hope. Music always seemed to make me feel better, made me smile even in my darkest and loneliest moments.

"Grab your coat and get your hat

Leave your worries on the doorstep

Life can be so sweet

On the sunny side of the street

Can't you hear the pitter-pat

And that happy tune is your step

Life can be complete

On the sunny side of the street."

Then the door opened, and he walked into the hospital room, at first he looked like any normal person. My hazel eye stared into his cold blue ones. I wondered what he was doing here. He didn't look like a doctor or anything. And I never got visitors. Never.

Then the door shut, blinds were closed and we were all alone. The man tore off his face...mask. Now revealing his true color. A red face. And he spoke in his thick and deadly tone. One that haunted hundreds of people, but not me, "You have great potential and power. Which is something Hydra needs. And I'm here to make you an offer. One I'm sure you won't resist." A shiver ran up my spine. What did that mean? Would I live?

Luckily he explained. Somehow Red Skull knew of my powers, and he had a team that could keep me alive. At least that's what he told me. The cost? The cost was my normal life. I'd have to join Hydra. And I, not wanting me to die, took the offer. Wouldn't anyone?

More men came in and carried me into a chopper, than a van, and then a building. A door got locked off, and the room sealed. There was no backing out now. Bright, hot lights flashed at my face. People spoke in German moving about with little objects and machines.

He stood there. Skull did. Watching. Waiting. Men with black masks came closer to me, my eyes wanted to close or look away from what was about to take place. But I watched. Watched as I was opened up. Watched as my heart was taken out. I knew that my life would never be normal again.

I got a new heart. A mechanical one. It was placed and arranged inside of me. Tears streamed down my face from the pain, and I thought my life really would end. I thought that this project was probably just a test for someone else and it failed. I was worried that it wasn't going to work.

My eyes darted across the room, I stared at Skull, and he looked confident. That's when I knew everything would be okay. Then after a minute of my body accepting the heart, I felt alive. I wasn't crumbling and falling away from the world. I was going to join it. I was something else. Someone powerful. Maybe unstoppable. And it felt wonderful. My chest closed and a new mark was there on me. It was the mark of Hydra. And somehow they connected the mark to my heart.

For the first time, after an extremely long one. I could get up on my own. I wasn't weak. I was just...me. A small smile crossed my lips as I felt it. The soft beating and mechanical whirs. My feet touched the cold tile floor. I couldn't say how relieved I was to be off that table. Red Skull stood in front of me. He looked down and I wasn't scared of what he looked like. I was thrilled. He would train me. Teach me of my powers. And I'd finally be more than the sickly child.

I began my training right away, Skull helped me and kept me disciplined and on track. We started with the basics. I could wall crawl like no other. I was silent, deadly and fast. Next I worked on my clones. I could get several going at a time and they all had my personality and they'd talk back. I'd use them to divert, attack and to do all my chores.

The powers that took the longest and hardest to master, was my elements. Air always liked goofing around with me, earth like fighting me back, water would go everywhere, and fire just went out of control. But Skull was patient. And would say, "Do not worry. You were made to be a spy."

And I worked day after day, week after week and after two months, I mastered my power. In fact when I traced my mark, I could turn my body into any of the elements or control all four at the same time. Luckily I could trace it through my specially designed Hydra suit. Imagine a tiny little six year old in a body suit taking down whoever she had to. Weird right. But that was me.

I went on mission as soon as I could. I took down targets, stole files, blew up buildings. Whatever I needed to. To think I was only six at the time. And I became a monster. I became part of Hydra. Which is one in the same thing.

I spent years going on top secret missions. And Skull taught me that S.H.I.E.L.D. was the enemy and anyone that was associated with them was too. Hydra's goal was to take them down. Permanently.

Your probably wondering if I was born in the forties or wondering if something else is up. Skull survived. I don't know all the details, but it had something to do with the Tesseract. It doesn't matter how, just as long as he's around. Because if he wasn't, I wouldn't either. Just that simple.

And I took on the name Elepurix.

At the age 16~

I walked down the hallway of the school. I wasn't really a student, but I had to find someone and recruit them to Hydra. How I'd find them? I haven't the slightest idea.

My very first class was math. I hate it and think it should die. I only learned what I had to. Not every blinking thing in existence. But noooo, they had to make you learn the dumbest and most dull things possible. All because you had to. This was one class I never would miss.

So to show my hatred toward it I decided to be a rebel. I was handed a worksheet. I folded it up into a paper airplane and it landed in the garbage. Pupils stared at me, the teacher and than back at me. I stood up and walked over to the desk with the rest of the papers.

"What are you doing?"

I started folding them, "Making paper airplanes."

"Please go back to your seat."

"Please stop teaching pointless math that most of the people in this room won't use."

He stood up and walked toward me. It beady eyes staring hard at me, "Do you want to get suspension?"

"No. I would love a forget me stick though. Do you have one that I might borrow?"

"Sit down."

"Okay. I will," I turned to face him. I concentrated on the wind and had it flip the guy over. I walked past him and out the door. Who wanted to even be there for more than...well not at all. A lot of people would agree with me. The teacher would be unconcious for...twenty minutes or more. No serious damage.

I decided to get to a cooler class. One that I could already ace. And the first thing that came to mind was German, talk about easy class to ace. I sat down in a desk, until I was introduced to everyone. I stood up and said,"Ich heisse Emily. Ich bin sechszehn jahre alt,"I continued to describe myself in German, most of it was lies. I sat down and everyone stared at me wide eyed. "I speak English too."

The teacher headed over to me, "Are you sure you need to be in this class."

"Positive," I smiled a little.

The teacher nodded and walked off, teaching the class. I pulled my hoodie over my head not really caring what they were talking about. I was trying to figure out where this student would be. I knew that he was an expert with computers. So I'd probably find him in a computer lab. Now I just had to get out of this class and into a lab.

I figured the best way to get out would be to correct my earlier sentence, "Oi! Teacher. I reconsidered and think I should have a study hall instead. Can I go talk to the councilors?"

She sighed and nodded ,"Go right ahead."

I smirked and strolled out of there, mock saluting the rest of the class. I walked down the hallway and to the first computer lab. I looked around for anyone in there. I walked away, crawling up the wall, I went silently through the top of the door to the ceiling of the room. A young man sat at his computer again typing and working away.

"So you thought you could hide from me?"

He looked around and then up, I smirked at him and his eyes widened, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you to Hydra. You work against us. So your going to meet your end. First state your name."

"A..an...Andrew."

"Well Andrew lets have a little talk," I landed right in front of him.

A few hours later Andrew sat in my red car, I drove him back to base and handed him over to Red Skull. Schmidt nodded at me and I headed back to my room. I was so glad I never had to go to a real school. It was like torture. Except worse.

I jumped onto my ceiling and sat in a meditative position considering my whole situation over. I never bothered with what Skull did to them afterwards. My only concern was getting the person and bringing them back to base. Everything seemed silent and I heard a gun shot go off. I winced. Guess that's what they did to him.

Well there was nothing I could do about it now. I just had to take orders and follow them out. I wasn't supposed to do anything more or less. Just the way it is.

At the age 21~

It was the annual Hydra conference. Where all of Hydra gathered and we discussed our plans. Funny thing is. S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't found where our meetings have been held. Just shows how top secret and professional we are.

I really didn't like these things. So I stayed in a training room, fighting off my clones. Best thing about that is, I always have to find a new way to take them down. So my fighting technique improves and always changes. Another positive side to the situation is, I don't feel any pain my clones go through. Or I may have been dead a while ago. Well actually I wouldn't use my clones. Just saying.

I took down the last clone and looked around, I walked into the hallway, where I could hear what they were talking about. Don't worry, only Hydra agents were at this building. No random citizen could hear our top secret plans. I walked and thought to myself, I randomly started whistling Bad Romance. Singing to the parts I knew. Which wasn't a lot. Then when there's room and your singing. You just burst into dance. So I did. I stuck my hand out and just did some fun, random dance moves to the beat.

I wasn't paying attention to the intercom at all, even though Skull was talking about me. "In order to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D. we need the best. I have one person in mind. One that can bring the Avengers down. And that person...Elepurix." Then silence followed since no one stood up and I wasn't there. "Elepurix stand and be known by all of Hydra." Yeah no one knew about my looks. Because I was always in my body suit. Not wanting my identity to spread.

And the whole time this was occurring, I was still dancing all awesome like. Completely oblivious that I was supposed to be in the conference room. Just doing whatever I wanted.

"Oh, caught in a bad romance

Oh, caught in a bad romance

Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah

Roma, roma, ma

Gaga, ooh la la

Want your bad romance." At the end of the song, I pulled off a cool move.

"Emily gekommen, um Aufmerksamkeit!" I jumped up and looked around. A screen with Skull's face was now in front of me. I went to attention and smiled nervously.

"Ollo sir," I raised a brow, I guess I missed something important since he was calling me out in German. And no not everyone at the conference spoke German, some of us are Americans. Well I don't know what I consider myself. Since...well it's weird. I don't know my parents so I'm not an official anything. So don't freak out and bug me about not doing German 24/7 at this thing.

I stood up and walked forward into the conference room. On the sides of the room held our Hydra flag. Tables were packed with people, well more like assassins and heartless smart scientists and stuff. I smirked at everyone and made my way toward the stage.

Red Skull started walking down off the stage and towards me. I figured he wanted to talk. We spoke quietly, so that we could only hear each other,"Why didn't you respond the first few times?"

I kept my gaze up ahead and tried not to smile or anything. He thought I should always keep a poker face,"Too busy making a plan."

"You weren't paying attention again. You know your supposed to be at these things, not dancing in the hallway. Your the top agent of Hydra. So start acting like it,"We slowly walked past each other.

"You know I hate these meetings. They bore me to death."

Red Skull nodded annoyed, but he'd just have to deal with it. Because I am who I am. I stood before the whole place,"Ollo everyone," I grinned at everyone. This couldn't be too hard right? I scanned the crowd. "I'd just like to say one thing. I am Elepurix. I just like missing my cues because I'm too busy being the epic, awesome and creative person that I am."

I watched the audience for their reaction, not that I cared what they thought about me. I wasn't expecting anything from them to be honest. So I was open to all. Some talked others laughed and others stared after I made my comment. One man called out from the crowd,"Prove it!"

I mock laughed evilly. Even though I wasn't particularly good at those, good time to practice. At least I didn't do my real laugh. It is so weird and random. I hate it. But in response to the comment I smirked,"I'd love to."

I sent a gust of wind out at the whole crowd and while they were distracted I made my way up to the ceiling and stood up there, "You know what I love most? I can take air out of any living thing, killing them instantly. With water, I can pull it out of people, making them die. Earth, I can smash you all into pancakes. And fire, it goes everywhere, burning everyone and everything. But if you want me to pull off one of those moves, just ask. I'll make sure to use you as an example. Nobody want me to do that? Good. Now we can move on to more...things. Can't say fun, because talking isn't super fun or interesting."

I really am not that mean, I wouldn't go sucking air out of anyone. But Skull said I had to hold up a reputation. And a scary one. So being evil and tough is just what I have to do. Well appear like when around others. On my missions, I naturally got what I wanted done and quick. Just the way I was raised by Johann. I never killed anyone. Ever.

I jumped down and landed back on the stage staring at everyone. I headed to microphone and tapped it. The mic worked. I looked to Skull and could tell he wanted me to give a speech or something. Which was why I already headed to the pulpit.

I never let my real emotions show, at least in front of anyone. I wonder if I'm good or not at times. Wondering if I'm on the right side, is what I really mean. Whenever I try talking about this to Skull he just says that I am on the right track and will be queen of the world. Which to be honest...sounds kinda nice. I want to be recognized for my talents and efforts. But I also want to be remembered. I don't want to hide in the shadows anymore. Only top secret places know about me. I really don't want to hide...Well for some cases I do.

"Everybody has been given a gift, it's what we do with it that makes us special. For me joining Hydra was the best move I could have made. They gave me life. Both literally and figuratively. I can do whatever I want, when I want." I figured my speech needed to be a little more inspirational, "Hydra isn't just an organization. We are the future. One day. One day soon, we will rule the world. But I can't do it on my own, because...I need servants." People looked nervously at each other,"Just kidding. No one better have cocked their guns right then. Because I don't want to have to attack you in here." Everyone relaxed again,"We never have vanquished. Not even the super soldier, Captain America could take us down. We have Skull to thank for keeping it together. He is what makes us who we are. Without him we'd be nothing. I'd be nothing. The point is we are one, cut off one head and two more grow back. Hail Hydra!" Everyone stood up and did the same.

After everyone sat down again, I let people ask questions,"Elepurix. What advice would you give us?"

I thought for a second,"Never quit. When things look bleak...you have to keep going. You have more power than you think and more courage than you believe."

"What's something you say all the time?"

I grinned a little,"Ollo."

"Why that?"

"Because it's awesome and the best way to say hello."

"What's one thing you'd change about yourself?"

"I'd be queen of the world. I hate these press conference things, so that's it for now. Oh! Wait one second! I have one acronym thing for you all to remember. The what I do. K.I.S.S. Keep Intervening, Stealing and Spying. It's what I do. Not the kiss thing. Definitely not something I do."

'At least not anymore.' I thought to myself.

"Anyway keep 'K.I.S.S.'ing and kicking major butt. Don't quit. And be smexy,"That was my word for sexy and smart combined. I love saying that word! It's also one of my favorites. I winked and then walked off the stage. I looked at Red Skull, my eyes were practically begging him to let me go. He nodded and I headed to the doors. Applause followed me out. But I didn't really care. I looked down the hallway and I knew that something was up. I shivered a little.

I caught flame and then advanced toward the right side. I heard a noise from upstairs and I stood in front of the stair case and looked up. "My old enemy...stairs." I started making my way up the stairs. And I thought I would die. Just kidding...ish. As soon as I reached the top I looked around. The only thing heard was my steps on the marble stair case. And I was still extremely quiet. As soon as I reached the top. I waited. Waited for someone to come out. Someone to go against me. I called out, "If you show your face now, I'll kill you quickly."

Then someone stepped out, a man with a black eye patch, and leather coat. "Elepurix I believe."

"And you were once Director Fury." I stepped forward and that's when I went down. I should've been more careful, but I guess I was a bit too cocky to notice that I was still at the edge of the stairs, and I slipped and fell. Talk about embarrassing...But I think something else may have made me lose my balance. Just saying.

I woke up hours later, strapped to a table, and lets just say I got freaked. I hated being in this position. I pulled against the metal bars. To melt it would take me a long time. That is if if was a meltable metal. I looked around the room and in walked Fury.

"What are you going to do to me?"That was my biggest concern. I wasn't scared. Just apprehensive.

"Depends on how you cooperate."

"Hydra will come for me."

"If that's what you want to think."

He obviously didn't think they would,"I don't think. I know. And either I'll break out of here myself or they'll come rescue me."

"By the way, we made it Elepurix proof."

"Then I'll wait."

"Maybe you'll end up joining us."

"I rather die."

And I waited. I was moved into a cell. Elepurix proof. Days passed and there wasn't even the slightest attempt to get me out. Weeks passed, with nothing happening and then I knew no one was coming. And let's just say it hurts. To be told your the top agent and then a few minutes later...Your just a cut off Hydra head.

Fury came back in and I looked at him. I had made a decision,"Is that offer still on the table? I can't spend another day here. " And I really couldn't, I felt like I was going to go insane and it was either join S.H.I.E.L.D. or die here. I picked join.

I was released and I sighed in relief. I knew that if I tried anything, I'd probably end up where I started. "What made you change your mind?"

"When I'm betrayed I get revenge. And Hydra is my new target." I was serious really mad at the moment. Luckily I didn't catch fire or blow something up.

"You may not be with them anymore but your still acting like them."

"You think I care? I do what I want."

"I've noticed. You don't have a real purpose."

I looked him in the eye, just like I did to Skull all these years,"Well that's because I have nothing to fight for."

"Then I suggest finding that one something."

"I don't know if that's possible. All I ever really cared about is gone." Well a particular someone...I'm not going to get into that now. Why bring back the pain?

"I don't expect you to. But how do I know you won't betray S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

I sighed unsure how to respond to that."You don't, but without me you can't bring down Hydra. I know everything about them and I'm willing to tell you it. I know that I have a bad record. Probably one of the worst. But I'm done being the bad guy. Hire me and Hydra is gone."

"And all you want is to continue to being a spy and an agent."

I nodded,"That really is all I want."

'And all I can do,'I thought. 'It is all I've ever known.'

Fury nodded, "Until I can completely trust you. You'll be watched by one of the Avengers or going on a mission with one of them."

My mind raced, but I couldn't find a solution, "Who?" The Avengers...it seemed familiar but not something that I really know about. I was confused. Really confused. I bet it showed on my face.

Fury knew I wasn't joking, "Your the top spy for Hydra and you don't know who they are? Do you know about the incident in New York?"

I said, "Oh that thing. I was stuck in...the Sahara desert. My chopper broke down and Skull didn't give me any information about them."

"I'll have you briefed then," That was going to be really helpful. Seriously it would be. No sarcasm right then.

He started walking out, "Really quick. Can you not let everyone know about my Hydra side? I figured you kept me being here a top secret. And I just want to forget about what I was...If that makes any sense. Sorry! Sometimes I just say the weirdest and randomest things."

Fury nodded ignoring my weirdness, which I am grateful for,"I'm sure they'll find out eventually. But I'll be sure to keep it quiet."

I nodded back at him and I was escorted out to an apartment. I looked around and sighed, "Home sweet home." I sat down on my ceiling and tried to meditate. I tried clearing everything away. But it didn't work very well. "This will be the start of something new." I said to myself and jumped down. It was time to put the past behind me. Time to move on and have a real life. Hydra didn't care. So why should I? "Now you can be whatever you want. Just like you always said you would. But this time you'll be will finally be good..."

And maybe it would all be for the better, just to become a happy, smiling, positive, funny person. Like I was when with my music or when I was alone with no one else around. It sounded nice to me. Everyone deserves a second chance at life, and I guess this was my big opportunity. I may not be the number one fan of the thought right now. But hey, I just have to work with what I'm given.

I realized one thing...I was like Anakin Skywalker. In more ways than one. I swear this is going to be a good analogy. Here it goes...Skull manipulated me, like Sidious. I had to undergo a transformation to keep me alive and I didn't have anything to really love anymore. 'It's sad but true.' Great relation right?

Another thing I knew is I'm leaving the past far behind me. I'd be a whole new person. And I'd be the best me there could ever be. I really just wanted to be good now. I just hope things go well.


End file.
